Pokémon Shirts (ORIGINAL STITCH)
Pokémon Shirts by ORIGINAL STITCH is a line of made-to-order dress shirts launched in February 2019. Initially only available to buy in Japan, the 2019 Pokémon Press Conference announced that the series will also be sold in the US and Europe.The press conference announcing the US/Europe launch There are currently 155 unique prints, with 151 of those based on a first generation Pokémon. The remaining four prints could only be bought at a limited time pop-up shop. Shirts can be ordered in several styles and can be customised further by combining prints. Pop-up shop The Pokémon Shirts pop-up shop marked the clothing line's launch and was open in Harajuku, Tokyo from February 21st to February 24th, 2019. Four exclusive designs were available to purchase on the ground floor, with samples of the other 151 designs previewed on the second floor. After the shop closed, the shirts were only available to purchase online. Pop-up shop gallery Pshirts.png|Front of the store PShirts2019PopUp2.png|Side of the store PShirts2019PopUp3.png|Close up of logo PShirts2019PopUp4.png|Inside, ground floor PShirts2019PopUp5.png|Pikachu rocking some fancy shirts PShirts2019PopUp6.png|Fabric samples were showcased with a corresponding plush. PShirts2019PopUp7.png PShirts2019PopUp8.png PShirts2019PopUp9.png PShirts2019PopUp10.png PShirtsOS2019PopUpExclusivePrint1.png|Exclusive instore print by Yu Nagaba PShirtsOS2019PopUpExclusivePrint2.png|Exclusive instore print by Eric Elms PShirtsOS2019PopUpExclusivePrint3.png|Exclusive instore print by Wisut Ponnimit PShirtsOS2019PopUpExclusivePrint4.png|Exclusive instore print by Kiyoshi Kito Mini Exhibition On May 31st, it was announced that a mini-exhibition will take place at the HMV & Books store in Shibuya from June 7-10. The shirts themselves will not be buyable at this event; however, attendees have the chance to purchase exclusive posters and receive limited edition stickers and badges. Gallery of available prints 001-050= PshirtsOS001.png|Bulbasaur designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS002.png|Ivysaur designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS003.png|Venusaur designed by Keiko Okawa (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS004.png|Charmander designed by Keiko Okamura PshirtsOS005.png|Charmeleon designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS006.png|Charizard designed by Ryota Yoshihama (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS007.png|Squirtle designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS008.png|Wartortle designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS009.png|Blastoise designed by Etsuya Hattori (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS010.png|Caterpie designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS011.png|Metapod designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS012.png|Butterfree designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS013.png|Weedle designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS014.png|Kakuna designed by Daisuke Takami (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS015.png|Beedrill designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS016.png|Pidgey designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS017.png|Pidgeotto designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS018.png|Pidgeot designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS019.png|Ratatta designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS020.png|Raticate designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS021.png|Spearow designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS022.png|Fearow designed by Naoyuki Okamura PshirtsOS023.png|Ekans designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS024.png|Arbok designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS025.png|Pikachu designed by YASUKO Takahashi (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS026.png|Raichu designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS027.png|Sandshrew designed by Naoto Yukawa PshirtsOS028.png|Sandslash designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS029.png|Nidoran F designed by The Pokémon Company PshirtsOS030.png|Nidorina designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS031.png|Nidoqueen designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS032.png|Nidoran M designed by The Pokémon Company PshirtsOS033.png|Nidorino designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS034.png|Nidoking designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS035.png|Clefairy designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS036.png|Clefable designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS037.png|Vulpix designed by Naoko Hayashida (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS038.png|Ninetales designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS039.png|Jigglypuff designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS040.png|Wigglytuff designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS041.png|Zubat designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS042.png|Golbat designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS043.png|Oddish designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS044.png|Gloom designed by Keiko Okamura PshirtsOS045.png|Vileplume designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS046.png|Paras designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS047.png|Parasect designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS048.png|Venonat designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS049.png|Venomoth designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS050.png|Diglett designed by Keiko Okamura |-| 51-100= PshirtsOS051.png|Dugtrio designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS052.png|Meowth designed by Naoto Yukawa PshirtsOS053.png|Persian designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS054.png|Psyduck designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS055.png|Golduck designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS056.png|Mankey designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS057.png|Primeape designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS058.png|Growlithe designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS059.png|Arcanine designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS060.png|Poliwag designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS061.png|Poliwhirl designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS062.png|Poliwrath designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS063.png|Abra designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS064.png|Kadabra designed by Naoyuki Okamura PshirtsOS065.png|Alakazam designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS066.png|Machop designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS067.png|Machoke designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS068.png|Machamp designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS069.png|Bellsprout designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS070.png|Weepinbell designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS071.png|Victreebel designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS072.png|Tentacool designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS073.png|Tentacruel designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS074.png|Geodude designed by Satoko Nakayama (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS075.png|Graveler designed by Naoto Yukawa PshirtsOS076.png|Golem designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS077.png|Ponyta designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS078.png|Rapidash designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS079.png|Slowpoke designed by Naoko Hayashida (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS080.png|Slowbro designed by Keiko Okamura PshirtsOS081.png|Magnemite designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS082.png|Magneton designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS083.png|Farfetch'd designed by Wakana Kobayashi (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS084.png|Doduo designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS085.png|Dodrio designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS086.png|Seel designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS087.png|Dewgong designed by Naoyuki Okamura PshirtsOS088.png|Grimer designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS089.png|Muk designed by Keiko Okamura PshirtsOS090.png|Shellder designed by Misato Takahashi PshirtsOS091.png|Cloyster designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS092.png|Gastly designed by Misaki Yoshikawa PshirtsOS093.png|Haunter designed by：NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS094.png|Gengar designed by Kotoko Machida PshirtsOS095.png|Onix designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS096.png|Drowzee designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS097.png|Hypno designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS098.png|Krabby designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS099.png|Kingler designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS100.png|Voltorb designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) |-| 101-151= PshirtsOS101.png|Electrode designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS102.png|Exeggcute designed by Shinya Saitoh (The Pokémon Company) PshirtsOS103.png|Exeggutor designed by Naoyuki Okamura PshirtsOS104.png|Cubone designed by Keiko Okamura PshirtsOS105.png|Marowak designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS106.png|Hitmonlee designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS107.png|Hitmonchan designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS108.png|Lickitung designed by Naoyuki Okamura PshirtsOS109.png|Koffing designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS110.png|Weezing designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS111.png|Rhyhorn designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS112.png|Rhydon designed by GAME FREAK inc. PshirtsOS113.png|Chansey designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS114.png|Tangela designed by NASU Co., Ltd. PshirtsOS115.png|Kangaskhan designed by Saki Okamura PshirtsOS116.png| PshirtsOS117.png| PshirtsOS118.png| PshirtsOS119.png| PshirtsOS120.png| PshirtsOS121.png| PshirtsOS122.png| PshirtsOS123.png| PshirtsOS124.png| PshirtsOS125.png| PshirtsOS126.png| PshirtsOS127.png| PshirtsOS128.png| PshirtsOS129.png| PshirtsOS130.png| PshirtsOS131.png| PshirtsOS132.png| PshirtsOS133.png| PshirtsOS134.png| PshirtsOS135.png| PshirtsOS136.png| PshirtsOS137.png| PshirtsOS138.png| PshirtsOS139.png| PshirtsOS140.png| PshirtsOS141.png| PshirtsOS142.png| PshirtsOS143.png| PshirtsOS144.png| PshirtsOS145.png| PshirtsOS146.png| PshirtsOS147.png| PshirtsOS148.png| PshirtsOS149.png| PshirtsOS150.png| PshirtsOS151.png| Links *Online Store (US) *Online store (JP) *Official Instagram References Category:Clothing Category:ORIGINAL STITCH Category:Series Category:Clothing